The World's Best Kept Secret
by TheMultiFandomFangirl
Summary: John Winchester made a deal ten years ago. A deal to save his son...his illegitimate son; Alexander Harris. Now, with only two months to live, he decides it's time for all of his sons to meet. The Winchesters try to keep the 'family business' away from Xander. All John wanted was to see his son before he died, boy is he in for a surprise! NO WINCEST OF ANY KIND! family-oriented.
1. Finding Out

**A/N: I don't know why, but I've recently became obsessed with what I call 'Supernatural secret siblings' fics. I love the family-ness of SPN so I've decided to try and write one :) I know Oz and Willow don't get together until season two, but I don't care :P set during season 1 of both SPN and BtVS.**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Contains mentions of child abuse and sexual abuse**

* * *

**FINDING OUT**

John Winchester sat on the couch in his stingy motel room. He wiped his face with his calloused hand, as if trying to wipe away the anxiety and stress. If only it were that easy. He knew the consequences of his choice, and he wouldn't take it back, but now it was real. Two months to the day until the hellhounds came for him. He couldn't believe it'd already been nine years and ten months since he made the deal to save his son, Alexander Winchester, known to the world as Xander Harris.

**_**flashback**_**

_John's phone rang, waking him from his very rare sleep. Without bothering to check caller ID, he pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear._

_"What?" he snapped gruffly._

_"_John? It's Jessica Harris_." A female's voice sounded on the other end. John instantly woke._

_"Jessica? What is it?" John asked. There was only one reason Jessica would be calling him – Alexander._

_"_It's Xander. He was in an – accident – last week." _John didn't miss the way her voice faltered on the word 'accident'._ "He's been put in a coma. He's in critical condition and the doctors don't know if he's going to make it. I just thought you should know." _and with that, the line was dead._

_John immediately got into his car and drove until he found a crossroads. He never thought he'd do this. Not once in his life did he expect to make a deal with the things he killed on a daily basis._

_"Come on, come on." He muttered to himself as he waited for the demon. He heard gravel moving, so he spun around and found himself looking at an attractive demon in her twenties._

_"John Winchester." She smiled devilishly. "What brings you to my side of the tracks?"_

_"I'm here to make a deal. My son is dying and I need to save him." John growled._

_"One of the famous Winchester boys is dying!" the demon looked excited. "Which one is it? Daddy's soldier Dean or little Sammy boy?" she teased._

_"It's – it's neither. My son Alexander, he's in a coma, he's only six."_

_"Oh, well that's boring." The demon deadpanned. "I guess I don't really have a choice though. So, you get ten years and your son lives, is that the deal?" John nodded. "Alrighty then, pucker up."_

_John grimaced when the demon grabbed his face in her hands and brought their lips together. By the time he opened his eyes, she was gone and he was standing alone at the crossroads._

**_**end flashback**_**

Sighing, John dialled Dean's number. It rang once, twice, three times. No answer. John was about to hang up when he heard his son's voice.

"_Dad_?" Dean sounded tired, worried and surprised.

"Hey son." John spoke after a moment's silence.

"_Dad, where have you been? Sammy and I have been looking for you._"

"I know, I've been around, keeping an eye on you. Listen Dean, there's something I need to talk to you boys about."

"_What is it? You sound worried_."

"I can't discuss it on the phone; how long until you can get to the Forest Motel in Minnesota?"

"_We're only a few hours away. We'll meet you there." _There was a pause and no one said anything._ "Bye dad."_

And then Dean hung up.

* * *

A few hours later, and Sam and Dean were sitting across from John at a coffee table in his motel room.

John cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Look, I know you boys have been looking for me and I'm sorry for going MIA, but I needed some time on my own." John took a deep breath before continuing. "While you were looking for me…I was looking for your brother, Alexander."

Dean's jaw dropped to the floor and Sam just looked confused.

"Wait, brother? What brother?" Dean asked.

"Sixteen years ago, I had a…fling, with a woman named Jessica. She got pregnant and left. I agreed to never make contact with them, because she was already married." Both boys looked shocked and betrayed, but John kept telling his story. "Nearly ten years ago, I got a call from Jessica telling me Alexander was in hospital in a coma. It was critical and there was little to no chance he was going to make it through." Every instinct in John's body was telling him to look away from the hurt in his son's eyes, but he had his pride, and his pride wouldn't break the eye contact. "I made a – a crossroads deal to save him. I had to. You know I'd do it if it were either one of you."

A long and eerie silence filled the room. No one dared to speak. Sam and Dean were still processing the information. They had a sixteen year old brother. They had to be even more responsible now than ever before.

"How long until your time is up?" Dean asked his voice croaky.

"Two months." John told him. "I'm going to Sunnydale to see him. I want to meet him before, I…before my time is up. He's my son, he's your _brother _and I want you two to meet him too."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. It was as if they were having their own telepathic conversation. Dean finally looked at his dad to give him an answer.

"When do we leave?"


	2. Family Secrets

**Family Secrets**

John knocked tentatively on the door of Jessica and Tony Harris's house. He heard arguing from inside and was immediately concerned as to what kind of household Alexander grew up in. He knew he was no father-of-the-year, hell, he was far from it, but Sam and Dean were strong; they were raised in the world of demon hunting. Alexander wasn't, he should've had a normal life.

The arguing stopped and the handle started to rattle. The door swung open and a man around John's age opened the door.

"Who are you?" the man slurred. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol and he looked like he hadn't slept or showered in days.

"My name is John Winchester; these are my sons Sam and Dean. You must be Tony, I'm looking for Jessica." John tried to remain civil. Tony man huffed.

"Jessica!" Tony yelled over his shoulder.

"What?!" a screechy voice yelled from another room.

"You've got a visitor!" Tony shouted back. Jessica stumbled into the room, a fresh bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She stopped when she saw John at the door.

"You." She near growled. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I want to meet my son." John said nonchalantly.

"Oh, so you're the guy Jessica slutted it up with sixteen years ago. Thanks to you, we've got Xander, the good for nothing slob." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again." Jessica mumbled.

"I don't even know why we keep him around. He's useless, pathetic, and disrespectful." Tony spat, literally, every time he spoke alcohol sprayed onto John and the boys.

"Hey!" Dean snapped. "That's my brother you're talking about!"

"You care about him so much you can have him then!" Tony said spitefully. "Xander!" he yelled and there was no answer. "Alexander Harris you get your sorry ass in here!" he screamed again.

"He's out with Betty and Willow again." Jessica grumbled as if it were obvious. "Where is Scarlett?!"

"She's probably out whoring around." Tony waved his hand in the air in dismissal.

John, Sam and Dean were all one step away from punching both of them in the face.

* * *

The band finished their set and two of the members were walking off of the stage and towards the table where Xander, Buffy, Willow and Scarlett sat. Oz came up and put an arm around Willow's shoulder. Devon slipped his arms around Scarlett's waist and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hey good job guys." Xander commented on the Dingoes' set. "You've really improved. You suck a lot less lately."

"Thanks, I think so too." Oz agreed.

"You sounded great." Scarlett told Devon and leaned back into him.

"I know." He shrugged and smiled down at the brunette in his arms. "I'm gonna go get us a drink." He said and left the table.

"Hey." Another voice joined the group. They all looked up to see Angel. Buffy greeted him with a long steamy kiss, making everyone a little uncomfortable.

"Okay," Xander clapped his hands together "as fun as this is, being the only single friend; I'm going to head home."

"Hey, just tell Jessica I'm out making some extra money…on a street corner. That should make her happy." Scarlett whispered to Xander as he stood up from the table. Xander hated it when Scarlett joked about things like that.

He walked home slowly. Due to the small size of Sunnydale, it wouldn't take too long to get back so he walked slowly to prolong going home. When he reached his house, though, he saw a strange car parked across the street. It was a black Chevy. It looked pretty old but still in good condition. Overall, Xander thought it was a nice car, just not one he'd ever seen in Sunnydale before.

"It's your fault he turned out like he did!" Xander heard his father yell. He was used to their arguing, but it always made his stomach churn when they argued about him. As far as he was concerned, he was a good son. He was never disrespectful, even when he had every right to be. He was never disobedient, even though he was a teenager and he was supposed to break the rules.

"You're both terrible parents!" Xander didn't recognize that voice. He hesitantly opened the front door. Inside, stood his parents and three men that he didn't know. They all stopped fighting and stared at him.

"Xander, you're home." His father slurred bitterly. "This is John Winchester, your real father."

Xander's jaw dropped to the floor. His _real _father? He'd always dreamed of the day when he would find out that Tony wasn't his real dad but he never thought it'd become a reality. He looked at the older man who was smiling at him, and managed to smile back.

"Hello Alexander." He smiled.

"I just go by 'Xander'." Xander explained. John nodded.

"This is my eldest son Dean." the shorter guy in a leather jacket nodded. "And this is my other son, Sam." The taller one waved. "I can explain everything. I can tell you why I haven't had contact with you in all these years and why I am now. Maybe we shouldn't talk _here _though." John said.

Xander let out a nervous laugh. "That's great and all, but shouldn't we wait for Scarlett?"

John frowned. "Why? Who's Scarlett?"

Xander was once again confused. How could he not know about Scarlett?

"Scarlett is my twin sister."


	3. The Bomb Is Dropped

**THE BOMB IS DROPPED**

John, Sam and Dean all stood there with their mouths open. That was the last thing they'd expected. How come John didn't know about his daughter?

"I need to puke." Dean looked at Tony and Jessica and then yelled hysterically. "Why the fuck would you give my sister a stripper name?!"

"Well if the shoe fits." Tony muttered and went to take another swig out of his bottle but was interrupted when Sam punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Everyone looked at Sam in shock.

"No one talks about my little sister like that." Sam declared. John clapped him on the back proudly.

"Jessica, why didn't you ever tell me about her?" John asked. He could feel his blood boiling by the second.

"Didn't see the point." She shrugged casually.

"She's my daughter! I had a right to know!" John roared.

"She's my daughter too!" Jessica slurred back.

"Yeah, you're a real great mother." John deadpanned. "Tell me then, where is your daughter?" Jessica just glared back at him and didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Xander, go pack your bags; you and your sister are staying at the hotel with me and the boys."

"Ah, yes sir." Xander said. He wasn't ready to call him 'dad', so 'sir' seemed like the more respectable option. Xander was about to go up to his room, but John walked over to him.

"Xander, do _you_ know where she is?" John asked. Xander nodded.

"Yeah she's just with Devon. She'll be back soon, he works pretty fast." Xander realised what he said once everyone frowned at him. "No! No, that's not what I meant. He's in a band and she stays with him while he helps pack up the stage." He quickly explained.

"So, is Devon her boyfriend?" John asked.

"Uh, yeah, nearly two months now." Xander told him. He immediately saw all the protective stances go up in the Winchesters. He thought Scarlett was lucky to have big brothers like that and a father that wasn't Tony.

"Hm." John huffed and let Xander go pack. He came down not long after with two bags; one of which was purple.

"It's a nice colour if you're into that sort of thing." Dean teased Xander about the purple bag.

"Shut up its Scarlett's." Xander retorted.

"Come on, let's go put these bags in the car." John said and shot one last glare at Jessica. Just as they were going to the car, Xander spotted a short brunette walking down the road.

"Hey there's Scar." Xander pointed to the girl.

"She shouldn't be walking alone." John frowned.

"Where's her boyfriend? Shouldn't he be dropping her off? You know, being chivalrous or a gentleman or something?" Dean commented.

"He always offers to drop her off but she either walks or gets him to drop her off around the corner so he doesn't see our parents…I mean mom and Tony." Xander corrected.

"I don't like it." Dean stated.

Scarlett looked up ahead and saw Xander putting his bag and hers into a strange car. She started walking faster until she was right beside her brother.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Uh, we were just…they're…this…" Xander looked to John for help. John cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Hi, you must be Scarlett." He said. She nodded. "I'm, John, this is Sam and Dean. There's no easy way to say this, but, I'm your real father."

Scarlett wasn't surprised. She knew Tony wasn't her real father. John wasn't what she expected, though. She thought it'd be some old dude, or a biker, not someone who looked like he had dignity.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain what you're doing." She said.

"I'm taking you and Xander away from this house and these people. We'll stay at a hotel tonight." He said.

"If you care so much, where have you been the last sixteen years?" she asked bitterly, tears she didn't realise had formed were starting to roll slowly down her cheeks.

"Scar…" Xander tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"No! Where were you when…when I was…" she stopped, as if the memory was too painful to talk about.

"When you what?" John's voice was cracking and barely above a whisper.

"It doesn't matter, I think I'll stay at Buffy's tonight." Scarlett grabbed her bag from Xander and began walking back down the street ignoring all protests and shouts of her name.

"Do you know what she was going to say?" John asked Xander.

"Yeah." Now even Xander's voice was hoarse. "But it's not my place to say, and she's obviously not ready to talk about it." John nodded in understanding. "Don't worry though, she'll come around."

Even though he said it, Xander wasn't so sure if it was true. Scarlett and him had been through a lot and they weren't sure they'd ever be ready to let in another parent, let alone talk about their old ones.


	4. Defences

_Rinnngggg!_

The school alarm sounded, signalling the end of the day. Xander, Scarlett, Willow and Buffy had their books collected and were out the door in less than ten seconds – no one wanted to stay at school longer than they had to…except Willow.

"I still can't believe it!" Willow exclaimed, looking between Xander and Scarlett. "I-I mean, your dad…_isn't _your dad."

"Yeah, imagine how we feel." Xander nodded.

"How do we feel?" Scarlett questioned. "I mean, do we trust them? Do we like them? Are we happy? Relieved? Scared? I've just got so many thoughts right now and they're hurting my head."

"What's hurting your head?" she heard Devon as he and Oz caught up with them.

"Thinking." Scarlett responded.

"So stop thinking." Devon shrugged and smiled. He kissed the top of her head and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"I wish I could." She replied.

"You're welcome to stay at mine again tonight." Buffy told her. Scarlett smiled in thanks.

"Will you guys be at the Bronze tonight?" Oz asked as he took Willow's hand.

"I will." Willow said happily. Oz smiled.

"Well look who it is; the loser gang." Cordelia stepped in front of them and flashed a thousand watt smile. "Hi Devon." She said flirtatiously.

"Cordelia, I wish I could say it's nice to see you, but liars go to hell." Xander quipped. Cordelia glared at him.

"So, Devon, I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of hiring the Dingoes to play at my birthday party next month so, tell me if you're interested." Cordelia said to Devon, not even trying to be subtle about flirting. Before Devon could say anything, she waved to him and walked off over to her minions.

"Hey, Scar, do you know them?" Devon tightened his grip on her and became protective. The group looked up to see two large guys with their arms folded firmly across their chests and their gazes burning holes into Devon's head.

"Oh," Scarlett said lowly, "yeah, they're my brothers."

"Wait I thought Xander was your only brother?" Devon was clearly confused.

"Up until last night so did we." Scarlett looked at Xander.

"Are you okay?" Devon asked her with a frown.

"I will be once I get my head around it." Scarlett shrugged.

"Scarlett! You never told me they were hot!" Buffy exclaimed with excited eyes. Scarlett looked at them.

"I don't see it." She said honestly.

"Really?" Willow asked dreamily. Everyone stared at her to see her staring at the brothers. She saw everyone's looks and looked away with a blush.

"Well I better get going." Devon said. "I would give you a ride to the corner of your street but it looks like your brothers are here to pick you up. Besides they'd probably kill me if I tried to drive you home, judging by the looks they've been giving me this whole time."

"Alright." Scarlett smiled. Devon started to walk off but she grabbed his arm. He was about to ask, but he was cut off by Scarlett kissing him. They only broke away when they needed oxygen. "Okay, now you can go."

"But now I don't want to." He kissed her cheek. She laughed and gave him a light push.

"You've gotta go, and I do too. I'll see you at the Bronze tonight." She broke away from his grip and walked ahead. "Come on Xan." She tugged Xander along behind her. She glanced back over her shoulder quickly to see Devon staring after her. He winked at her and she blew him a kiss knowing full well that Sam and Dean were watching.

"Who was that?" Dean asked Scarlett flatly, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Devon." She replied, mimicking his stance. There was a small silence, as if Dean was thinking.

"I don't like him." Dean decided.

"You don't know him!" Scarlett defended.

"I know he's in a band." Scarlett stayed quiet, Dean nodded. "Guitarist?"

"Singer." She mumbled.

"I still don't like him. He's in a band. All guys in bands are douches."

"Whatever, why are you here anyway?"

"Dad asked us to pick you up." Sam answered.

"Well where is he?" Xander asked.

"He's, uh, looking for a job." Sam covered. John was, in fact, already on a job. They'd argued about it earlier. Sam thought that John should be spending more time getting to know Xander and Scarlett instead of hunting. John said he was doing it to protect them 'just in case'.

Dean drove them back to the motel, and after a few hours of sitting around doing nothing, Scarlett went to go find something to wear to the Bronze. She pulled out a short black dress and put it on. It took her another hour and a half to do her hair and makeup, and when she was done she grabbed her purse and left her room.

"Xander, you coming?" she called. All of her brothers immediately stepped into the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, coming? Coming where?" Dean questioned.

"To the Bronze." she replied shortly.

"The Bronze? What is that? A club?"

"Yes and I'm going." She told him.

"Not wearing that you're not." Dean took off his jacket and placed it over Scarlett's shoulders. It was way too big for her and completely disguised her figure, much to Dean's pleasure. No one was going to be ogling his little sister.

"I'm going and you can't stop me." She shrugged off the jacket. "And I'll wear what I want to wear. Let's go, Xander."

"And how do you plan on getting there?" Dean asked at a last attempt to get her to stay.

"Walk." She called back and slammed the door, Xander shooting Sam and Dean an apologetic look before following his sister.

Half an hour later, Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch each drinking a beer.

"Think they'll be there yet?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Dean replied. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. Dean grabbed his car keys and the two were off to the Bronze.

* * *

**A/N: I've got a bit of writers block for this story, sorry guys. When I started it, it was just for fun and I didn't expect to get such a good response, or for many people to be interested in it! Leave me a review saying what you'd like to see happen!**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Due to exams, I won't be able to update for a few weeks, but when I get back, I'll have a double update for you!


	6. More Than Blood

**MORE THAN BLOOD**

When Sam and Dean finally found the Bronze, the hastily got out of the car and made their way to the door. The bouncer stopped them and looked at them expectantly. Dean rolled his eyes and dropped him a twenty before bursting through the doors and immediately scanning the room for their sister. The music was coming from a live band that, in all honesty, wasn't that good. The lights weren't flashy, but it was enough to make it difficult to see. It was full of people, high school students and older, and a lot of the females in there were checking out both boys. Dean ignored them, though, and continued to look, only stopping once he was distracted by two girls dancing close together with a group of guys standing around them. One girl was short and had blonde hair. He could slightly make out that her eyes were green, or at least hazel, and she had her arm slung over the other, slightly taller, girl's shoulder. The other girl, though, he couldn't see the face of so he just continued to stare. The other girl was a brunette, and she had one hand in the air and another holding her long, curly hair as she swung her hips to the beat. Dean was still checking them out when Sam's voice broke his thoughts.

"There she is." Sam said nodding to the crowd of people dancing.

"Where?" Dean kept looking, but couldn't see her.

"Right there," Sam pointed "dancing with that other girl."

Dean's eyes widened. "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"You were checking her out weren't you?" Sam smirked.

"I didn't know it was her. Shut up." He said and stomped towards his little sister. Once he was there, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Alright, you've had your fun. Now we're going home." He started to drag her away, but she pulled her arm out of his grip.

"No. I'm staying here. My boyfriend is playing and I was dancing with my friend now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to that." She said, but Dean grabbed her again.

"No you're not. You're not dancing _like that_ with anybody, especially not with a group of horn-dogs around you." Dean said sternly.

"How are you going to stop me?" she glared at him and he glared back.

"Is something going on here?" a girly voice interrupted. Scarlett turned to see Buffy standing beside her, shooting daggers at Dean.

"Don't worry Buffy it's nothing; I was just leaving." Scarlett said to her, not wanting to cause a scene because she knew Buffy would kick Dean's ass.

"Damn right you are." Dean said with a nod. Scarlett glared at him again.

"Dean, I found Xander too. He's just over there with his friends." Sam said, coming to stand with them.

"They're _my _friends too. Besides, why aren't you dragging Xander out of here like you are me?" she questioned.

"Xander can look after himself." Dean answered. Scarlett scoffed. Xander couldn't look after himself; she loved him dearly, but he was a wuss. All of the times he's nearly been killed by something were probably in the low hundreds. Scarlett was tougher than him, but she couldn't let Sam and Dean know that she and Xander hunted demons with their friends and the slayer, so she acted as though she wasn't.

"Sexist pig." She muttered under her breath. Dean heard her, but chose to ignore it.

"Come on." Dean started to lead her out but she pulled back again.

"Will you wait a second?! God, at least let me say goodbye and get my purse." She said and walked over to the table where Xander, Willow and Buffy sat. "Hey, Sam and Dean have come to force me out of here so I'm just gonna go." she said bitterly. "Xand, can you please tell Devon that I'm not feeling well and I'll see him at school tomorrow. And that I'm sorry I left early." She gave Xander a small smile. He nodded, smiling sadly at his sister.

"Do you want me to go too so I can keep you company?" he asked and she shook her head no.

"I kinda want to be alone for a while." Xander nodded in understanding and hugged his sister briefly. She walked back over toward the Winchesters and walked straight past them and out of the club to the Impala. She got in the backseat and slammed the door. On the way back to the motel, she ignored any and all attempts the boys tried at making conversation with her.

When they reached the motel, John was back as well. Scarlett walked inside, past John, who was trying to greet her, and slammed the door of her room, shutting herself inside. She immediately got changed into her pyjamas and plonked herself down on her bed. A few moments later, the door opened again and Sam, Dean and John stepped inside. Dean and Sam sat on the Xander's bed opposite her and John continued to stand at the end of hers.

"Get out." She said the moment they stepped into the room.

"I get that you're mad -" Dean began.

"Yeah, I am." She said and crossed her arms.

"We were just worried about you and thought you'd be safer at home." Sam said in a semi-comforting way.

"And where exactly is home, Sam?" she asked, giving him and icy stare. "Is it back with Tony and Jessica? Or is it here, in this little motel where you guys are staying while you're in town?"

"Home is with your family." John told her.

"Yeah but the thing it; you're _not_ my family." She spat back. "Xander is my family. That's all. You guys just, waltzed into our lives and claimed to be our father and brothers. But why should we believe you? We don't know you. I get that family is all important to you, and Xander might accept you, but it takes more than blood to be considered 'family' to me." They all just continued to stare at her as her words sunk in. "Now, I'll ask you again; please, get out."

The men looked at each other and shrugged in silent defeat. They left the room and closed the door behind them. As soon as they did, Scarlett curled herself into a ball, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself. In that moment, Scarlett let herself do something she refused to do up until this point:

She cried over her past, and the reason she couldn't let the Winchesters in.


	7. Neccissary Lies

**A/N: If you haven't read the previous chapter, please do since it was a double update and you don't want to accidentally skip a chapter!**

* * *

**NECCISSARY LIES**

Xander and Scarlett decided to walk to school the next day. John and Dean offered to drive, but Scarlett refused and Xander understood why. The tension in the air was thick within the family, no one could deny that. They all just hoped they could sort it out soon.

When they reached the gates, they found Buffy, Willow, Oz and Devon waiting there for them as always. Xander walked up to greet his two best friends, and Devon jumped off of the seat he was on to come and wrap his arm around his girlfriend.

"Hey, Xander told me that you weren't feeling well yesterday." Devon said sweetly. Scarlett felt bad for lying, but at least it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, yeah, I just had a headache." She smiled a small smile because that's all she could manage right now.

"Are you feeling better today?" he asked and then kissed her forehead, as if he could kiss it away if she wasn't. Scarlett nodded.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better." she gripped his hand and walked over to the others. "Hey." She said to them with a small wave. They waved back sadly. They weren't dumb; they knew she wasn't alright but they hoped she would return to the fun-loving Scarlett she was just a week ago.

The bell rung, signalling that it was time for school to start, and they all went their separate ways to their classes. Oz and Devon headed off to their classes first. The four younger liked to dawdle and postpone class as much as they could. Scarlett walked over to her brother and hugged his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. He looked sown at her and smiled sadly. The group of them started to walk.

"Ugh, I have American History first." Scarlett complained.

"Mmm, I have history, but Giles said he wanted to see me ASAP today so I'm thinking I might just skip it." Buffy said.

"Ooh, is there a new evil a-brewin'?" Willow asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

"I think it's just your average run-of-the-mill demon, but you never know." Buffy shrugged.

"Do you think there'll be research involved?" Willow asked, hinting that she wanted to join.

"Ah, isn't there always?" Xander said with disappointment. Buffy laughed.

"Come on guys, we should get to the library." Buffy said and the other three smiled, glad to be doing something interesting rather than actual schoolwork.

When they got to the library, they found Giles with a stack of books open on the table.

"You did research without me?" Willow asked with a cute pouty face. No one would be upset about that except for her.

"I'm afraid I didn't have time to wait, Willow." Giles said and took off his glasses, cleaned them, and then placed them back on. "Something has been, er, eating people." he explained.

"Like vampires?" Buffy asked, wanting the answer to be a less-gory 'yes'. Giles just looked at her and she knew it was definitely the 'eating people' kind of eating people. "Oh."

"Yes, I believe it's a Wendigo." He said, expecting more of a reaction that he got – which was just for all four teens to stare at him.

"A what-now?" Xander asked.

"A Wendigo." Giles repeated. "A creature that was once human but was transformed into an evil spirit when it took up the practice of cannibalism. Wendigos are cursed to wander the land, eternally seeking to fulfil their appetite for human flesh. Native American tribes tell slightly different stories about this creature and refer to it by different names – Wendigo, Witigo, Witiko and Wee-Tee-Go – but each version roughly translates to mean 'the evil spirit that devours mankind'."

"How do I kill it?" Buffy asked seriously.

"Well, er, I believe fire would kill it."

"Then I'll go patrolling tonight." She nodded.

"And we'll help." Scarlett smiled, along with Xander and Willow.

After their hour spent at the library, they headed off to their classes. During the period-change, they ran into Devon. He suddenly stopped to speak to Scarlett.

"Oh, Scar, I didn't get a chance to ask you this morning, but Jake – my friend from UC Sunnydale – is having a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" he asked.

Scarlett frowned. She'd already had plans to go patrolling with Buffy and the others, but of course she couldn't tell Devon that. He had no idea of her hunting monsters, and she had no intention of him finding out – it was for his own good.

"Um, sorry sweetie, I have heaps of homework to do and I promised John and the boys I'd have dinner with them." she said, and it hurt her how easily she could lie to him. Devon nodded, kissed her on the cheek and excused himself to go to class. She sighed and did the same.

* * *

"Boys, I've found a case that I might need your help on." John told his sons.

"A case? You just got off a case, though." Dean said.

"I know, but now I think there's a Wendigo here." John said.

"A Wendigo? Here? That's odd, they're usually in Minnesota or Canada." Sam said with his 'thinking face' on.

"I know. Sammy, I want you to research this town. Find out anything you can about it." John ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded.

It was late that afternoon when Xander and Scarlett arrived back at the motel. They only stopped by to change into more hunt-appropriate clothes, but just as they were about to open the door, it opened from the inside as John, Sam and Dean were about to leave to also go hunt the Wendigo.

"Uh, hey." Xander said awkwardly.

"Where are you guys going?" Scarlett asked, noticing the bag Dean was carrying. She knew it; she knew they were just going to leave them. All their 'family' ever seemed to do was betray them.

"We're, uh, low on food, so we were just going out to get some." Dean made up weakly.

"What's the bag for?" she continued to question.

"To put the food in." Sam said slowly, as he himself was unsure.

"And how do you plan to _buy_ the food?" she asked sceptically.

"We'll hustle pool." John answered honestly before adding; "Its bad, don't ever do it."

"Don't worry about it sir, neither of us can play pool." Xander shrugged. Dean looked shocked and upset.

"You can't play pool?" he asked Xander.

"Was never taught." Xander replied. Before Dean could reply again, John spoke.

"Boys, we have to go." He urged. The two nodded and the three of them left.

"Did that seem suspicious to you?" Scarlett asked. Xander nodded, but they didn't have a chance to discuss it because they had to go hunt a Wendigo.


End file.
